The preparation and disinfection of the surgical site is critical for preventing infection, which is a primary concern in all surgical procedures. Disinfecting irrigation fluids, commonly referred to as prep solutions, are applied directly to the patient's skin to disinfect the surgical site. Typically, prep solutions include a varied mixture of betadine.TM., phisohex.TM., zephiran, lactated ringers, saline solution and other fluids. Each fluid component must be metered precisely to ensure the proper concentration and strength of the prep solution. Because prep solutions are inherently caustic, solutions that are mixed too strong can cause burns and skin irritation, while weak mixtures are less effective in disinfecting the surgical site.
Typically the prep solution is massaged into the skin using forceps and gauze pads. The massaging action in applying the solution ensures that solution is worked into the pores and fully irrigates the surgical area. This method of application is extremely messy. The excess solution can run under dressings and pool in body creases, which may result in chemical burns and skin irritation.